Millfiore's threat
by ulquiorraguren
Summary: 8027. Yamamoto x Tsuna. About the rain guardian & his beloved, it's not explicit or anything it's kindda cute, I think!. 5 years later of the Millfiores incident current arc .


DIscLaimer: I don't own KHR but this characters are so cuuuute. hope you like it.

RATED: mmmm?? 13 y.o. or so cuz it's not so explicit jejejejej

Please review, its my first FAnfic don't be too harsh ; ) ok??

**Millfiore's threat**

It had been 5 year since the incident with the Millfiore family and the Vongola had almost completely returned to their right time, Dame-Tsuna had regained the peace he had always searched for. In his house the same old noise was been done with I-pin, Lambo & Fuuta, but this time were things a little bit more complicated, reborn & Bianchi had already moved to Italy to spend some time for themselves.

Tsuna was now able to move more freely through the city and was able to enjoy more time with his friends, even though some letters of Reborn kept coming explaining that he was going to become a mafia leader. This only made Tsuna wished he had been lost in the way back, but everything was all right, unless he received those letters.

In the day he was going to school he received an alarming threat form what he thought was the beginning of the Millfiore family...

"You better give the rings to our family if you wish to continue your peaceful life…"

With this in mind he rushed to the school were he found Gokudera & Yamamoto at the entrance.

"10th Ohayoo gozaimasu1"; Gokudera said with his natural enthusiasm

"Yo", Yamamoto said with his two fingers over his head, his joyful smile and his light brown eyes.

This made Tsuna's heart rush when he saw Yamamoto uninjured, even more than Gokudera.

"Both of you are all right, that's a relief", letting a gasp out without noticing himself. Yamamoto blushed when he saw Tsuna's eyes staring at him only; he thought

"_What's up with him? What's with this, he's always worrying for everyone but why… he keeps staring at me?"_

"I received this letter about the rings and I think is the Millfiore family but I thought that had changed" staring at Yamamoto at all times which made Tsuna blush acquiring a more reddish color at his cheeks, which made turn his face towards Gokudera, who was checking the letter. (By the way this letter wasn't a letter from Reborn, as we know he tends to laugh at the disgrace of Tsuna & make him suffer for _"his own good"_).

"Everything it's going to be all right Tsuna"; Yamamoto said laughing at the situation, and passing a couple of his fingers through Tsuna's hair, this made Tsuna blush once again and not daring to look at the baseball-maniac directly in the eye. Instead he let out a sigh of embarrassment unwillingly.

Yamamoto & Gokudera ignored that and continued telling him that everything was going to be all right, that this new problem was going to be solved in no time.

As soon as they finished the school and went to Tsuna's home, all of the guardians where already there even Hibarisan, and started discussing what was going to be done.

Ryohei with his usual energy said "We need to kick his asses whoever they are… TO THE EXTREME!!"

Hibarisan just said "If you gather more people I'll bite you to death, & I don't need your help to bite that family to death" and with that he left, making Tsuna more scared than when he received the threat.

Lambo who was a little bit older didn't mind and started to eat the little snacks that where in the table.

Everyone agreed that they should make pairs of guardians to be just safe in case anyone was targeted. Said this Gokudera shouted:

"I'M THE 10TH RIGHT HAND I SHOUL BE WITH HIM AT ALL TIMES." Tsuna made his usual, there's no other choice face and looked at Yamamoto's eyes in which he saw a little bit of disappointment, and with both of them blushing at each other sights they turned their faces to the other way.

Yamamoto said with a crackly voice "We should let the pairing at luck."

"What was that? Baseball-nut" Gokudera exclaimed.

"TO THE EXTREME" shouted Ryohei

Even Chrome agreed. But Gokudera looked at the 10th and said "it this ok with you 10th"

"MhM!! let's try it" said Tsuna a little bit blushed. So Gokudera reluctantly agreed. And so Tsuna, Chrome and Lambo put their names in a sheet of paper and put it in a bowl, (Hibarisan was out in an anonymous vote of this, because he hated to be in any place with more than 1 person).

The firs one was Ryohei which took out the name of "CHROME" "OOSU2 TO THE EXTREME!!" making everyone laugh. Next it was Gokudera who thought

"_I must be with 10__th__ I'm his right men it's designated to happen"_ and with all his hopes reached for the paper in the bowl and in an incredibly anger way screamed:

"LAAAMBOO?? THIS MUST BE A MISTAKE THISCAN'T BE HAPPENING I'M THE 10th's RIGHT HAND!!" causing everyone to laugh even harder and making Gokudera even angrier and frustrated.

"So, then I'm Tsunas partner" Yamamoto said smiling at him and grapping his arm around the boys neck. This made Tsuna's heart beat raise and he felt a chilling sensation down his spine.

"OOk" said Tsuna with a red face that explained how he felt about Yamamoto but nobody said a thing about it.

"Everyone please watch out I don't want to see any of you hurt" said Tsuna unwrapping himself form Yamamoto, with a strange but very encouraging voice. And so everyone started going home, Yamamoto and Gokudera made his way to each of their houses, which were in the same direction. Gokudera said

"Yamamoto you better take good care of 10th if anything happens to him I'm going to kill you" staring at Yamamoto with a killing intent

"Ma… Ma3… just take it easy Gokudera I'm sure nothing bad will happen and I'm not going to let anyone put a finger on him!!"

Gokudera stared at him as if what hi said had other way of understanding as if he had said that he wanted Tsuna for himself and not for anyone else.

"You must be serious about this Baseball-nut" Gokudera insisted and parted ways to his home.

At Yamamoto's home, the tall black haired boy wondered about what he said to Gokudera…

"_What…? What I said was that I was going to protect him not that I wanted him to be my…"_

He laughed nervously scratching the back of his head with his hand and went to bed still thinking of how he was going to end that thought.

In the morning the next day, everyone was already paired up and making new strategies in the event that they had to fight with this new Millfiore family beginnings, so Yamamoto & Tsuna decided to go train in the mountains where he did his training with Reborn. So after a long day of training both of them went to eat something and relax, at this time it seemed that no one was attacked or not even tracked.

Yamamoto spoke breaking the weird silent between both of them

"Oi4 Tsuna what if we go for something to eat or drink."

"MM" Tsuna said without daring to look at Yamamoto's eyes.

On the way there, they were walking shoulder to shoulder even with the heat, but this way Tsuna felt secure and with no worries, and Yamamto seemed not to get angry at this, but instead he liked it. After they got to the store they went for a walk through the park, it was a normal day but for some reason Tsuna felt like something wasn't right

"_What's this feeling I'm with Yamamoto so there should be no problem but still this won't go away …"_

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna and grabbed his hand in a swift, making both of their bodies closer, which made Tsuna's heart beat rise and made his face color into an intense red.

"Tsuna? What's the matter? Are you feeling all right?" staring at the brunettes eyes, which made him notice what he was doing and blushed; but even knowing these he didn't let go.

Tsuna answered "MM no everything it's all right. I'm With you…" this words came out without him noticing making both of them even more nervous and holding closer to each other. Their lips where inches apart instantly they got closer and closer, Tsuna thought

"_It's so peaceful right now, I don't have any worries and still I feel as if I let him go I won't get him back never again"._

Yamamoto whispered before finally closing into each others lips

"I… love… you, Tsuna".

But before the kiss was made, a scream was heard

"KYAAAAAHHHHHHHH" and shots started to go in the direction of Tsuna & Yamamoto, killing everything in their way. In a swift Tsuna pushed Yamamoto to the ground letting an "oofh" out and looked for cover.

They found cover behind some benches

"Wha…what's going on?" Tsuna said scared as hell as he heard the people running and screaming in panic.

"It's all right let's help everyone Tsuna & don't worry I'll protect you" Yamamoto said with a smile on his face and taking his katana into his hands, rushed to kill the other mafiosos.

"WAIT, IT'S DANGEROUS" Tsuna shouted worried of what could happen to Yamamoto, he took out a pistol Reborn gave him before going to Italy for his vacations, and as well as Yamamoto rushed to the action, even knowing this could be his final battle he wasn't worried because he was with the one he loved.

"_I can't die not yet… until I tell Yamamoto how I feel about him I must live on"_ he thought with the "dying will" and fought side by side with Yamamoto.

After an intense battle there were a lot of mafiosos dead, Tsuna & Yamamoto were a little bit beaten up but nothing to be alarmed of.

"It… it's over Yamamoto, are you all right." Tsuna asked worried about the man that was besides him.

"Hai4!! " Yamamoto responded with a sweet smile and looking straight into Tsuna's eyes.

"Don't worry I said I'd protect you didn't I?" and hold Tsuna closer to him making Tsuna's heart beat rise and making the past feelings come once again back, making both of them wanting to kiss each other.

"I... lo…" Tsuna's words where interrupted with a shot that went through his chest.

"TSUNA!!" Yamamoto screamed in dispear, not knowing what to do but rather to hold Tsuna tighter to him.

At this time a cold and sad rain started in the park disguising Yamamoto's tears

"Don't die!! Don't die!! Tsuna I LOVE YOU. Don't die on me… TSUUUUUUUUUUNA!" Yamamoto said with tears in his eyes.

A hand full of blood touched Yamamoto's warm cheek making his crying stop.

"It's… a…all right, I… won't… die… without… telling …. y… you… I… LOVE YOU!!" Tsuna said with a fainting voice and closing his eyes.

"TSUUUUNAAA" was the only thing that was heard in the whole park…

Few weeks later Tsuna opened his eyes seeing the white of the ceiling, he thought

"_Where am I?"…_ and a memory flashed through his mind.

"_That's right we were fighting against some mafiosos. After that I confessed to Yamamoto I fainted."_ Tsuna thought blushing immediately as he thought it.

"How are you feeling10th?" Gokudera shouted making the ears of Tsuna shiver with how loud he shouted:

At the same time, everyone came into the hospital room.

"You're finally awake Tsuna, TO THE EXTREME" Ryohei said with relief.

"Boss, are you feeling better now?" Chorme asked even the way she said it wasn't to caring.

Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko and Haru looked at him with relief, after all he had been sleepin so much time but he was looking better.

Tsuna seeing everyone, was happy and relieved that nothing bad happened to them, but there was missing something, a distinctively laughter for one of his guardians that wasn't there.

"Where's Yamamoto!!" Tsuna asked in a worried tone.

"He hasn't come back, he went to get some drinks for everyone" Gokudera answered him with a notorious angry tone.

"What's the… problem Gokudera?" Tsuna turned his attention to him

"Tsk…that baseball nut, how could he let this happen?, he was there to protect you, he even reassured that nothing bad was going to happen to you, 10th. If I had been with you during the attack of the Millfiore nothing like this would have happened…" Gokudera told Tsuna

At that time Yamamoto was entering the room with the drinks for everyone, when he turned around he saw Tsuna awake, with tears in his eyes, he dropped the drinks, and went to Tsuna's side.

"Tsu…na, Tsuna, Tsuna you are awake" Yamamoto said with a crackly voice and some relief holding Tsuna's hand he apologized for his mistakes.

"It's ok Yamamoto at least everything went well, and please don't cry," he put his hand in Yamamotos face cleaning one of his tears of his cheek. "I'm happier that you're unharmed."

"WHAT BUT HE IS RESPNSIBLE OF THIS, 10TH YOU CANNOT SIMPLY FORGIVE HIM!!" Gokudera shouted clearly upset.

"It's OK Gokudera-kun, at least everyone is safe no isn't it?". Tsuna said in his common calmed voice.

Everyone started to leave the room alone, leaving Yamamoto &Tsuna, even Gokudera that didn't want left.

"Tsuna I'm really sorry, if I had been paying attention to…" Yamamoto was interrupted with a pair of cherry lips that locked with his; he could feel the warmth of the other boy's body. Both of them could feel each other's heart beat rising continuously as the kiss continued the scent of the other boy made them want the kiss to last forever.

Tsuna hugged him like he didn't want o break that wonderful kiss, Yamamoto pushed him back a little bit making the kiss to break up.

"Tsuna don't… I don't… deserve you, I couldn't protect you… in the very moment you needed me the most" Yamamoto said, between gasps.

"It's all right… its all right at least I can be with you; I LOVE YOU. Yamamoto" Tsuna said with a blushing face and gave him another kiss that was even better than the first one. Full of love and care for each other.

#:

1Good morning in Japan

2Kind of agree or saying yes

3Take it easy, saying calm a little

4Yes.


End file.
